


Pancakes on Sundays

by jesuisgrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Isaac deserves nice things, M/M, No Smut, POV Isaac Lahey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisgrace/pseuds/jesuisgrace
Summary: I’ll cook you breakfast. We can be lazy and watch more TV if you want. I could use a lazy Sunday.orIsaac and Stiles spend a lazy Sunday together, not doing much. Our sweet boys deserve a break. And pancakes.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Pancakes on Sundays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Poe! I hope some soft domestic Stisaac makes you smile today. I'm sad I can't give you a bday hug so some soft Isaac feels and a raincheck will have to do for now <3

Isaac woke up in an unfamiliar room. He glanced around, his heart rate kicking into overdrive. The walls were all blue, covered in posters on three walls and a web of notes and pictures on the fourth. There was a small white desk on the far wall that was completely covered in papers and books, one stack perilously close to the edge. He was in a bed against the wall. The bed was smaller than his, his feet all the way at the edge and his knees bent a little to fit. Stiles was sleeping next to him, squished close on the small bed, one arm and one leg hanging off, mouth slightly open and drooling a little on his pillow. 

Isaac smiled, the night before coming back to him. He’d been scared, and lonely, and for reasons he couldn’t quite articulate he hadn’t wanted to go home to the loft or to Scott’s. He’d ended up at Stiles’ house without really deciding to go there. It was late, and the Sheriff’s cruiser had been in the driveway, so he’d crawled through the window. Stiles had been surprised to see him, and a little thrown when Isaac wouldn’t tell him why he was there, but he seemed to sense what Isaac needed without discussion. Stiles had gestured toward the bed, pulled something up on Netflix, and plopped down next to him. Isaac doesn’t remember what they watched, just that he felt safe, and warm, and okay. After a couple of hours of mindless TV, the volume down low, just sitting quiet, Stiles had started to drift off. When his neck bobbed forward, Isaac nudged him and closed the laptop. He’d gone to leave, to crawl over Stiles and head back to the loft, but Stiles just whispered “stay, if you want” like it was no big deal. Isaac hadn’t slept that soundly in months. 

Stiles stirred a little when Isaac shifted, and he kind of wriggled and made little noises for a few minutes until he woke himself up. He dragged a hand across his mouth when he sat up and smiled. 

“You sleep okay?”  
Isaac nodded.  
“Good,” he said with another smile. “You want coffee? Breakfast?”  
“No, it’s okay. I can go.”  
“You can if you want. But stay and I’ll cook you breakfast. We can be lazy and watch more TV if you want. I could use a lazy Sunday.”

They untangled themselves from the small bed and got up. When Stiles noticed Isaac listening, he smiled.   
“Dad’s at work, come on.”   
Isaac sat at their kitchen table while Stiles got a pot of coffee brewing and started grabbing things from the pantry and the fridge and mixing it up in a bowl.   
“What are you making?”  
“Pancakes!”, Stiles answered happily. “It feels like a pancakes day.”  
When he didn’t say anything, Stiles wandered over to the table. “Is that okay?”  
“Yeah, I- yeah. I haven’t had homemade pancakes since- in a long time.”  
“Your mom?” Stiles asked quietly.   
“Yeah. She used to make them on Sundays too. Chocolate chip.”  
“Aw man, my mom would never make them with chocolate chips! We might have some though, let me look.” Stiles started rifling through cabinets again.   
Isaac smiled up at him. He’d never talked to Stiles about his mom, but here he was sharing that part of him like it was nothing to open himself up like that. It felt nice to share something about her. Something small. Something happy. Pancakes on Sundays.   
“No, make them how you usually do. I don’t wanna throw off your pancake game.”   
Stiles laughed and switched to another cabinet, pulling out two mugs.   
“What do you want in your coffee?”  
“Black is fine.”  
Stiles made a face. “Ugh. You’ve been spending too much time with Derek.”  
Isaac laughed. “Milk and sugar then. I like it with milk and sugar. Black is just easier.”  
Stiles fixed their coffees, both with milk and sugar, and pushed one over to Isaac. He drained about half of the cup in one go before snatching butter out of the fridge and heating it up in the skillet. Stiles fixed a ridiculous stack of pancakes, keeping Isaac’s plate full and grumbling about werewolf appetites as he rolled up pancakes and stuffed them in his mouth as he kept cooking. Once Isaac finally slowed down, Stiles plopped down across from him with his reasonable stack of three pancakes and drowned them in butter and syrup. 

Isaac felt the familiar pull to go set in as soon as Stiles finished his breakfast. Like he had overstayed his welcome. But before he could do anything but push his chair back a little, Stiles snatched his coffee cup and filled them both up again, making it just like the first. 

He pushed it over with a smile. “C’mon, let’s go watch something. I don’t wanna move until I get hungry again.”  
Isaac looked around at the disaster Stiles had made of the kitchen.  
“Want me to do the dishes?”  
“Later. C’mon. I rinsed out the batter bowl so it won’t turn to concrete. You can do some dishes when I make lunch if you want.”

They headed out to the living room. Isaac sat in the corner of the couch. Stiles fiddled with something before turning to ask “Buffy?”  
“What?”  
“Buffy the Vampire Slayer? It’s perfect.”  
“Are you serious?” Isaac answered with a snort.  
“Of course! Have you really never seen it? Oh my God we’re definitely watching Buffy. Spike is totally hot and wait until you see the werewolves - HAH!” 

They watched about a thousand episodes of Buffy sprawled on the couch, talking and laughing. Isaac was more relaxed that he’d been in longer than he could remember. He was happy, and safe, and full of pancakes. They never did do the dishes, but the Sheriff seemed happy to indulge them, ordering pizza and cleaning up the kitchen with an eye roll when he got in from his shift.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, reblogging thirst and shenanigans @eusuntgratie


End file.
